pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Budew
|} Budew (Japanese: スボミー Subomie) is a dual-type baby Pokémon. It evolves into when leveled up with high friendship during the day, which evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Budew is a bipedal, rosebud-like Pokémon. Its face is yellow with small, slit-like eyes. It appears to be wearing a green bib, and has triangular, stubby yellow feet. When the two vines that are on top of its head open up, a big spot can be seen on each. One vine has a blue spot, while the other has a red spot. It keeps its buds closed during the cold winter, but opens them again in the spring and releases pollen. The pollen it scatters induces harsh sneezing and runny noses. It lives near clean pools and ponds. In the anime Major appearances Nando's Budew Budew made its first major appearance in Dawn of a New Era!. It was owned by a minstrel called Nando and used in battle against Dawn's Piplup and Ash's Pikachu. It evolved into in the second battle. It later evolved into prior to Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Other Another appeared in Oh Do You Know The Poffin Plan! in Forsythia's flashback, which later became her Roserade. Minor appearances Budew first appeared briefly in Following A Maiden's Voyage!. Several Budew made an appearance in The Rise of Darkrai. A Budew was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. It also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. A Budew appeared in Stopped in the Name of Love!. Another Budew appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!. A Budew appeared in the opening of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Budew appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Multiple Budew appeared in Under the Pledging Tree!, including some of them belonging to the s. Two Budew appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!, where one was mistaken for an . A Budew appeared in Seeing the Forest for the Trees!. A wild Budew appeared in Till We Compete Again!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Budew appears in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone under the ownership of a Trainer. Another Budew briefly appears in A Skuffle with Skorupi where tries to catch one, but fails at the last second. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Budew appears in The Mystery Boy, Jun!! where Hareta tries to catch one so he can get more Pokémon with him. In the Darkrai Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger Vatonage - the Comic manga Budew makes a minor appearance in the manga adaptation of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Like in the game, Budew is Crawford's . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Budew was an old friend of Guildmaster , appearing only in the Special Episode Igglybuff the Prodigy when Wigglytuff was an Igglybuff. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations and , Eterna Forest, Great Marsh}} , , and , Eterna Forest}} Ilex Forest, Viridian Forest |Sinnoh Sound|(Sinnoh Sound)}}}} }} |} |} or holding a }} |} |} }} or holding a }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Union Road, Ranger School, Chicole Path, Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |area=Flower Zone, Meeting Place }} |area=Mitonga Road}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 241}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas), Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- 's friend. She loves the Arcane Area, but someday she wants to travel all over PokéPark with Azurill. }} |- |} Evolution holding |evo1= (daytime) |no2=315 |name2=Roselia |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison |evo2= |no3=407 |name3=Roserade |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * The Japanese title of ''Dawn of a New Era!, VS ! First Battle!!, caused confusion upon release since Budew had not yet been revealed to the public. * Budew is the only one of its evolutionary line whose English name differs from its Japanese name. Origin Budew is based on a bud. Name origin Budew is a combination of bud and dew. Subomie is a corruption of 蕾 tsubomi (flower bud). In other languages . |fr=Rozbouton|frmeaning=From rose and . |es=Budew|esmeaning=Same as English name. |de=Knospi|demeaning=From . |it=Budew|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=꼬몽울 Komongul|komeaning=From or , , and possibly a corruption of . |zh_cmn=含羞苞 Hánxiūbāo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Shy bud". |hi=बाडिउ Budew|himeaning=Transliteration of English name. }} Related articles * Nando's Budew External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship during the day Category:Pokémon that evolve only during the day de:Knospi fr:Rozbouton it:Budew ja:スボミー pl:Budew zh:含羞苞